Harry Potter Eclipse Talbot (HIATUS)
by icewarrior413
Summary: Eclipse Talbot has had a hard life, she grew up with Death Eaters as her parents who try to raise her to believe the importance of blood purity. When she came to Hogwarts for her first year the sorting hat could not decide where to place her. She has the traits of both a Gryffindor and Slytherin but the hat decides to put her in Gryffindor. She's going into her third year.
1. Chapter 1

I sat alone in the train compartment, once we boarded the train and were on our way to Hogwarts Draco, he had ran off to make friends and make sure he would know everyone that was in his year and everyone else.

So far this year was was great for me. Would that remain? Probably not I was known to be someone who got into some sort of conflict at least every few days because I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

The door opened and I didn't bother looking over to see who it was before I shot off my mouth because I knew who it had to be one of the Weasley twins, or some annoying first year mudblood who didn't know who I was. "Fred, George, I'm only going to say this once. Leave me alone, or I will hex you into next year!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry." A small voice said and I looked over to a young bushy haired girl standing in the door. "Didn't mean to bother you."

"Hold on, thought you were someone else. What's your name?" I asked her.

Her face lit up and she came into the compartment, "My name's Hermione Granger, and you are? She asked and I realized that she was probably some mudblood that didn't know a damn thing about the Wizarding World.

"Eclipse Talbot, 3rd year Gryffindor Pureblood. What's your blood status, I feel like I already know but I want to make sure." I asked and she looked at me with uncertainty.

"Blood status?" She asked and that confirmed my suspension, Hermione was a mudblood.

"Blood Status is the purity of your blood. Pure-bloods, like me are witches and wizards that have both either pure-blood or half-blood parents. Half-bloods are witches and wizards that have one parent that's a mud... not a wizard and one that is. And then there's the people like you who don't have any magical lineage." I explained.

"What do you call people like us?" She asked.

"Mudblood. Now carry on with whatever you were doing. I have much more important things like hiding from the Weasley twins to worry about." I stood up and went over to the door and slid it open. "See ya around school Granger." I said as she left the compartment.

I went back and sat down and stared out the window watching the surroundings go by. After a while the trolley witch came by the compartment and I bought some Fizzy Wizzy's and Chocolate Frogs. Fizzy Wizzy's were one of my favorite candy from when I was a kid, Mother and Father would buy me some on special occasions.

"Lunar!"

"How you doing?"

"How was your summer?"

"Ours was pretty fine."

"What classes you taking this year?"

"Are you taking Magical creatures..."

"Or are you taking Divination?"

I groaned and leaned my head up against the window, this was the start of my long headache of year with these two redheaded idiots, great just great.

"You ready for Quid..."

"Do you two have anything else better to do then bug the hell out of me!" I asked them annoyed, cutting Fred off in the middle of his sentence. "I'm sure you have friends on this train that you can bother and not me who doesn't have any friends except for Draco, and Pansy.

The both of them actually went quiet which surprised me, they were never quiet. "We've missed you this summer, you also never wrote any letters back to us after we wrote you so many." George said and I rolled my eyes and I laid back on the seat annoyed with these two.

"I know you missed me. I got every single damn letter that you two sent me. I believe that 107 letters are enough in one summer. In fact it's way too many and it just pisses people off. Getting this many letters is not fun, do you understand that?" I yelled sitting up.

Both of them nodded and headed out of the compartment. It was never this easy, nothing was ever this easy! So why the hell were those two idiots actually leaving when they were told when they have never done a thing like that ever before.

George turned back around to me, "We will always be your friend, and we always be there for you no matter what Eclipse. You just have to learn how to open up to someone to help you with whatever is floating around in that head of yours. You know where to find us if you need someone to hang out with." George said and he walked down the hall and I watched the pair until they disappeared past where I could see.

I didn't need those two as friends, I had Draco and Pansy who despite me being placed in Gryffindor knew that I was a Slytherin at heart and never belong with the house I was placed in and would be an outcast among them, most of Slytherin knew that I belonged with them and were friendly but they're were some who were rather cold to me.

For the most of the ride there it was in quiet till we were about like ten minutes away from the platform when someone else decided to burst into the room.

"Bloody Hell! What is it now?" I exclaimed and I got up and to see a short red head which I assumed was probably another Weasley, Granger, and Percy Weasley. "I've already been bothered by the twins what the hell do you want Percy?"

"Eclipse, I've heard you called Hermione a particularly nasty name. I'd like you to apologize to her and when we get to school you will have a week detentions after your classes with Professor Snape."

"I'm not going to give an apology to the little Mudblood, Weasley. It's who she is, not my fault they accept people with no magic lineage into Hogwarts it should be just Pure-bloods here and sure some half bloods would be acceptable. But no Mudblood we don't them needing poisoning the bloodlines that are still mostly pure or are pure."

"You will apologize and if you don't I will make sure you don't make it onto Quidditch team this year." Percy threatened and I glared at him.

"And what gives you the power to make sure that I don't end up on the Quidditch team? I'm one of your best chasers and quite frankly you need me if you chance at winning the Quidditch cup." I said taking a step forward, looking up to him.

"And I am a perfect, I have more control then you believe I do. You also have a reputation behind you of causing trouble and rifts between students for you own gain. That won't happen this year, I won't let you drag this house down yet again. Now apologize." He demanded and I quickly took out my wand and muttered a body binding spell and he crashed down to the ground before he could even reach for his wand.

Both Ron and Hermione went down to check on Percy and Ron looked up to me angrily. "What the hell did you do to my brother?" He asked and I smirked.

"A simple body binding spell, it should wear off within a few minutes." I stepped over his body and out the open door.

I walked out into the hall to find that there were several people outside the door. "What you all looking at?" I asked and they all quickly headed back into their compartments chattering on about me attacking Percy.

"Bloody Hell Hermione, she's even more mental that you are. I don't see why Fred and George waste their time on her." I heard Ron mutter and I stopped. The twins had talked about me a lot at their house a lot. Why did that bother me that they truly did care about me.

I pushed it behind me, I needed to find Draco and Pansy to hang out with the rest of the time. I would attract too much attention in this part of the train.

It took me a while to find them but I found them in the second to last compartment along with both Crabbe and Goyle who were all dressed in their robes

I opened up the compartment and I plopped down next to Draco who raised his eyebrow, "Weasley Twins?" He asked and I snorted.

"Not just the Weasley Twins, I also had Percy, and they have another kid coming to Hogwarts, Ron. Oh and also some Mudblood who must have asked what Mudblood meant to Ron." I told him and he laughed.

"That must have been fun." He said sarcastically and I nodded.

"Yes, Draco it was. I ended up body binding Percy. He wanted me to apologize for calling the girl a mudblood and I refused to, I wanted to leave so I solved the problem myself." I told him and everyone burst out laughing,

"You body bound Percy Weasley! I would have loved to see that go down. You're definitely no Gryffindor." Pansy laughed amused.

The compartment went quiet and I looked around to the group of first years in front of me, "You excited for your first year at Hogwarts?" I asked them and their faces all lit up.

"Oh yes my parents have had me studying spells. I'm excited for Potions this year it's always been something I've been interested in." Pansy said as the train came to a stop.

"Well looks like we're here, you guys get going to the boats. I have to make sure I catch the carriages." I stood and waved to the group as I exited the compartment and followed the group of older kids off the train and onto the platform and followed Sara Lance, and 5th year Slytherin girl who I knew from all they parties that my parents held at the mansion.

I tapped her shoulder and she looked around to me and she smiled. "Hey they're Eclipse, how was your summer?" She asked and I nodded.

"My summer was pretty good. I went to Paris for a week with my parents, they were on business and dragged me along this time. How about yours?" I told her.

"Alright, my parents had me start studying for my OWLS in the middle of the summer. It was quite annoying but I plan to get all O's on my exams." She said looking down to me and we stopped at the carriages and she hopped on and I realized there was no room for me to sit with them and it was the last one. Which meant I would be walking up to the school, Bloody Hell. Why did the school l year have to start off like this for me?

"Sorry, Eclipse." Sara apologized and she turned to the others on the carriage and started talking to the others.

I stood there and watched as the carriage rode off leaving me alone to walk up to the school. What a great start to this year.

 **Hope you enjoy, Tell me what you think. Oh and this is unedited just to let you know if they're are any mistakes.**

 **-icewarrior413**


	2. The Feast

After my walk up to the castle alone and changing into my robes I had ended up missing the sorting and both professor McGonagall and Snape hadn't been so happy with me but I told Snape what had happened he had been understanding and had made sure that no points had been taken away from my house which was nice. I did not need to give any of the other kids any more reason to hate me then they already did.

I looked for a spot and scanned the table for a seat to find the only area that wasn't open was right next to the twins, this would be fun.

"Where were you?" Fred asked and I sat down and listened to Dumbledore saying his speech every year as he always did, but somehow and for some reason it felt different this year.

"Took the scenic route up to the castle." I said without sparing a glance to the both of them.

"Let the Feast begin." Dumbledore said and he waved his hands and plates of food appeared and everyone began to dig in. I looked down to the first years who looked amazed at the piles of food that were in front of them and I smirked. The amazement of the magic of Hogwarts for first years, seeing the looks on their faces were always awesome to see. I looked across the hall to see if I could see Draco and Pansy and I spotted them across the hall sitting with Crabbe, and Goyle as usual. They looked as if they were having fun, Lucky them.

"There you are." I looked over to see Percy coming over to where I sat.

"Bloody Hell." I muttered and I looked up to him and I could see the twins looking at me confused.

"So how long did it take for the body bind to last?" I asked him and his face turned red.

"Why were you late to the Feast?" He questioned me.

"I made in time to the last carriage and sadly there was no room left so I was forced to walk up to the castle." I told him and I could feel several pairs of eyes look to me as I talked to Percy.

"You have detention for being late to the Feast and for the incidents you caused on the train for the next month." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"If you have talked to ether Snape, or McGonagall about the being late you'd know I had to walk up because the last carriage was full. As for the incident on the train I will not apologize for what I believe in or for body binding you." I told him and I saw Snape come down from the table that he and all the other teachers sat at in the front of the room.

"Miss Talbot, Mr. Weasley, what is going on here?" I turned to inform Snape of what was going on but her had already opened his big mouth.

"Eclipse was late to feast, she called Miss Granger a particularly nasty name because of her blood status and she also body bound me on the train." He said quickly and Snape looked over to me.

"Miss Talbot, you'll have detention with me for and hour tomorrow night and 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape said looking to me and I nodded and looked away my face not in the view of ether Percy or Snape and I smirked. Snape always went easy on me. After they both left and Percy stopped complaining I could see the twins eyes on me.

"So do I have something on my face or what because this staring you're doing is quite creepy." I told them and they stopped and I looked down to the rest of the table and they were all looking at me quite angrily on how the year had started because of my actions that I didn't regret.

"Great to see your helping us start out the year, Snake." Some 4th year spat and everybody started nodding and I started to feel uncomfortable at the table, I wouldn't let them see though. If they saw that there comment had hurt me they'd only do it more. I kept my head up high and ignored everyone around me and I nibbled on what was on my plate. I wasn't super hungry the events that occurred today had caused me not to really have an appetite.

Once the feast had ended I quickly as fast as I could made my way upstairs to my room had changed into my Pajamas and hopped into my bed. I grabbed my wand that I had placed on my nightstand and cast a protection barrier around the outside of my bed encase any other of my roommates had an issue with me which they more than likely did. I laid down on my bed and closed the curtains around the bed and I stared at the designs on the curtains lost in thought.

The year had already started out just wonderfully and I just had to imagine what other type of pain that it would bring me with everyone else here.

I know it's short but I wanted to get this one out there because all I needed to add was a few sentences or so. Hope you like it Comment down below.

-icewarrior413


End file.
